what in the world
by bfcat
Summary: Kayura get mysteriously transported to the dragon knights universe, and meets up with Rath and Cesia.
1. chapter 1

WHAT IN THE WORLD?  
This is a Dragon Knight and Ronin Warriors crossover.  
  
DISCLAIMOR:I I'm sad to say I don't own Dragon Knights or Ronin Warriors. Thankyou and gooodnight^_^  
  
Authors note: For those of you who don't know the ronins Japanese names and their armors Japanese names I'm going to tell you.  
  
Rowen Hashiba/Strata =Touma/Tenku  
  
Ryo Sanada/Wildfire=Ryo/Rekka  
  
Sage Date/Halo=Seiji/Kourin  
  
Kento Rei Fuan/Hardrock=Shu/Kongo  
  
Cye Mouri/Torrent=Shin/Suiko  
  
Sehkmet/Warlord of Venom=Nazaa/Masho of Venom  
  
Dais/Warlord of Cruelty=Masho of Cruelty  
  
Anubis/Warlord of Cruelty also the Ancient One=Shuten/Masho of Cruelty and still the Ancient One.  
  
Cale/Warlord of Darkness=Anubis/Masho of Darkness  
  
Mia/Nasuti  
  
Original Ancient One/Kaosu  
  
Talpa=Arago  
  
I'll be mixing the Japanese and English names and versions of rw & yst. I'm also going to keep the American names for the attack names and their kanjis, and the American version have the same last names as the Japanese versions for all of you who got confused about why I put the last names for one and not the other. (IMPORTANT!) And If you haven't done this yet, you should go to the characters page unless you know what Dragon Knights (manga) are and there characters, but if you don't I got background info and character bios for the Dragon Knight characters because I noticed Dragon Knights isn't very well known, yet, I think it will be in the future, but anyways those are my comments!!^_^ Ja ne!  
  
YOUJAKAI... "Kayura.. Do you feel that?Do.do you think he's back?",asked Shuten looking at Kayura gravely.she nodded her head grimly.  
  
"Nazaa, Rajura, Anubis, Shuten I want you to go to the Ningenkai (Human world) and inform the Ronins I need to talk to them. ", said Kayura. They all bowed and left to the Ningenkai. Kayura sighed" This is going to be one hell of a mission." she mumbled to herself. All of the sudden the Ancients Staff started glowing, and before she knew it everything went black.....  
  
DRAQUEEN..  
  
"Ugh.where am I? What happened?" Kayura murmured to herself as she looked around at her surroundings.  
  
"(1) RATH NO BAKA! HOW DARE YOU ASK ZOMA TO TAKE YOUR PLACE!!" Yelled a girls voice just a few yards away.  
  
"Hmmm... Might as well check out the locals and get some information about where I Am." she said with a shrug of shoulders and headed off. Finally when she looked through a clearing of trees she saw the strangest sight ever. A boy with red hair and a thick yellow stripe in his hair was running for what looked like his life from an.insane girl swinging a sword at the poor boy.  
  
"YAAAAGGHHHHH!!!!!!!BUT HE AGREED TO IT!! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!!! ", Yelled the boy as he was still running for his life.  
  
"Get back here I'm going to kill you Rath!!!!! ", The girl yelled. Then, the boy suddenly stopped in his tracks as the girl just stood a few feet away from him looking at him in confusion." Uhh.. Rath I have your sword in my hands and I wanna kill you right now.shouldn't you. well I don't know.RUN??!!" asked the girl. She sighed in frustration when Rath just ignored her. Kayura noticed he was looking up and looked up as well when she felt it.  
  
"Oh (2) Kami-sama it's him..", murmered Kayura as she felt a very familiar energy signal headed her way." This must be why the Ancients Staff took me here. (3) Shimatta why didn't it wait for the Masho and Ronins to come?", she asked herself. It was then that she noticed the boy was still looking at the sky gripping his sword tightly in his hand. 'Guess the girl gave him back the sword' she thought. That's when she heard it.the laugh that made her blood run cold just from hearing it.Arago's laugh.  
  
"HA HA HA HA do you actually think you can beat me, boy? " laughed Arago as he came from seemingly nowhere. Rath grinned like a kid in a candy store would.. a grin of pure glee.  
  
"No.. I know I can beat a simple yokai like you. ", he said with a big goofy grin on his face. Arago started getting frustrated at Rath for not showing any fear.  
  
"I'll prove you wrong, boy. ", He said mockingly. Rath just shrugged.  
  
"Give me your best shot.I'll go on easy on ya ", he said casually. Kayura couldn't believe this..this boy was standing up to Arago and..enjoying it?!  
  
"Boy, do you know who I am? ". Asked Arago.  
  
"Kinda, you're obviously a demon lord no doubt about that, but that's all I can figure out about you. ", he said simply with a grin on his face.  
  
" Well I am Arago the demon lord of the Dynasty!!! I have been defeated by no one !! ", Arago said braggingly. At this statement Kayura couldn't help but laugh out loud.  
  
"HA HA HA HA BEATIN BY NO ONE??!! HAVE YOU ALREADY FORGOTTEN THE FACT YOU WERE BEATEN BY THE RONINS 2 TIMES?!" she said in between laughs. Arago nearly fell over in shock.  
  
"Kayura??!! ", Arago exclaimed nervously while looking around for the Ronins or Masho. Cesia and Rath just stood there looking at them in confusion.  
  
"*Ahem*could somebody please explain to me what's goin ON?!", Cesai asked agitated. Rath just nodded in agreement.  
  
Arago still a bit nervous replied, "I have no time to waste on puny (4) onnas like you!!" and with that disappeared.  
  
"NANI?! He left??" Rath complained in a whiny voice "I didn't get to fight im' " He complained. Kayura sweat dropped. Cesia just turned to Kayura completely ignoring Rath.  
  
"You got some questions to answer, lady. " she said calmly.  
  
"I don't need t-"and before she could say anything else Rath called Fire hoping they weren't to far off for Fire to hear them. Finally, after 5 minutes Fire came in his mini form. When Fire landed on Rath's shoulder he summoned Fire (Ignore this if you don't know what Dragon Knights is, but if you and you've read 4-5 then.. I know I know Fire wasn't with Rath when he Cesia went off to Mt. Mfartha, but they're still in Draqueen which isn't far at all from The Dragon Palace. I personally think if Dragons were real they'd have VERY good hearing, so Fire heard Rath call him. Understand?) To his big form and got his armor as well. He smiled.  
  
"Think carefully before you answer." he said smiling.  
  
"My name is Kayura. I'm the current ruler of the Dynasty. Arago used to be the ruler of it, but the Ronin Warriors freed me and the Masho form Arago's control and together we beat him," she said calmly not wanting an unnecessary fight. Cesia looked at Rath.  
  
" We should take her to Lord Lykoulen. I know we haven't got Crewger back, but this is important." she said secretly hoping to get rid of Rath at the palace. "Besides there's still some questions I wanna ask, but we should ask them in front of the Dragon Lord so he'll know too." Rath nodded in agreement.  
  
"Besides I wanna see Kai-Stern again.and see how Thatz and Rune are doin in their missions" he said ".. Then again if I go back so soon I might not be able to fight any more yokais."He mused out loud to himself.  
  
"Then it's settled. We'll take her to the kingdom..but how?", she asked to herself. Completely ignoring Rath's comment. Rath smiled with a mischevious glint in his eyes.  
  
"I know.", he said mischievously. Cesia looked at him in confusion." I'll tie her up.Cesia get on Fire's back." she got what Rath was doing and got on Fire's back. Kayura looked at them in confusion.  
  
"What.. are you planning on doing?" she asked carefully. While clutching her staff tightly. He just shrugged.  
  
"You're gonna take a ride on Fire." he said simply while he snatched the staff before Kayura could react.  
  
"I'm not gonna be tied up." she said finally.  
  
"Your funeral." he said climbing on to Fire. "Cesia keep an eye on her" he said as Kayura climbed on to Fire.  
  
"Where are you taking me..and why are you all so calm to a stranger?" Kayura asked eyeing them both. Cesia and Rath looked at eachother.  
  
"We're goin to the kingdom so your can explain everything to the Dragon Lord, and we're treating you like this because Fire trusted you. He can sense if a person is trustworthy or not." Rath said simply.  
  
"How can you tell if.Fire trusted me?" she asked curiously.  
  
Rath just smiled"Easy, Fire would've Attacked you a looong time ago if he didn't trust you." he said simply. Kayura sweatdropped and silently thanked the gods for letting Fire to trust her. Then Fire started moving it's wings and flew off on its way to Draqueen.  
Author's notes: what do you think? This is my first fanfic ever, so please send me feedback. Tell me what you think of it and if I should keep writing this story. My e-mail is bf.cat@cox.net Thanx! ^_^ Oh and before I forget my translations:  
  
1) RATH NO BAKA = Rath you idiot or something like that.  
  
2) Kami-sama = God  
  
3) Shimmata = damn it or just damn  
  
4) Onnas = weaklings 


	2. chapter 2

WHAT IN THE WORLD?  
  
Disclaimor: I don't own Ronin warriors or Dragon Knights blah blah blah.  
  
A/N: Konnichiwa minnasan (hi everyone) I'm gonna' try and make this chapter a bit longer than the first chapter.  
  
YOUJAKAI..  
  
"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?!" panicked the masho. The ronins just looked around for anything unusual or out of place, and Seiji was trying to meditate; key word there TRYING because a certain group of masho were making to much noise.  
  
"Oh I'm sure Kayura can take care of herself. If she needs our help she'll just call us" Touma said simply. Everyone just looked at him weirdly. "What?" he asked. Everyone just went back to what they were doing leaving a very confused Touma behind.  
  
"Sheesh I can't find a trace of Kayura leaving or being captured anywhere. It's as if she.disappeared into to thin air." Exclaimed Shu. Everyone looked at each other. Then, simultaneously they shook their heads and said "NNAAHH!!" and went back to searching for clues.  
  
DRAGON PALACE, DRAQUEEN....  
  
How did I get myself into this!?* Kayura thought to herself as she was being led by a group of soldiers down the hall to the Dragon Lord. *Sure hope this Dragon Lord isn't another Talpa*  
  
"C'mon Rath! Did Zoma relly take your place!?" Demanded Cesia. Rath just ignored her and started to walk faster. "Baka Rath" she muttered under her breath.  
  
"RATH!!!!" Rath turned around to see three very angry people. Ruwalk, Tetheus, and Alfeegi.  
  
"Eh heh heh heh heh heh heh..Hi guys.how's it goin?" he asked nervously. *Crap crap crap crap crap crap CRAP!!! * Rath kept thinking.  
  
"Raaaaaath!!! What the hell were you thinking when you snuck out!? You didn't even take FIRE with you." Exclaimed Alfeegi.  
  
Rath blinked hoping to trick em'. " But Fire's right here." He said pointing to his shoulder.  
  
"You called him! We saw him run off toward the forest where some yokai was!" Tetheus said.  
  
"Uh...well..I had the Dragon Sword! Fire couldn't fit in the sword anyways.. Besides Fire can stay here and protect Draqueen!" Rath said nervously. Kayura watched on in amusement at what was going on. Cesia sighed at Rath's stupidity.  
  
"You all take care of Rath I gotta take her to the dragon lord. She knows who that yokai is." Cesia said pointing to Kayura as she started open the doors making Kayura follow her. "Ja!" She said sweetly to Rath. Rath just glared and growled at Cesia knowing she was enjoying this.  
  
"Your highness, Lord Lykoulen, Cesia and the Dragon Knight of fire have come back bearing news of the Yokai sighted earlier." A servant said bowing to Lykoulen. Lykoulen dismissed the servant with a quick "Thank you" and asked Cesia to come in. Lykoulen quirked his eyebrows when he saw Kayura being brung in too.  
  
" Who is your friend ,Cesia?" Asked Raseleane kindly.  
  
"She knows the yokai. The yokai said his name was Arago and claimed to be some lord or something like that, and I know this doesn't have to do with the yokai but who took Rath's place!?" Exclaimed Cesia.  
  
"Hmmm. What is your name?" Lykoulen asked addressing Kayura. Then, before she could answer he turned his head to Cesia and said "And Zoma took Rath's place.", he said with a slight smile. Kayura watched in amusement as Cesia's face went red as a tomato with rage.  
  
"Damned baka!! When this is done I'm gonna kill him!!!" Cesia said through gritted teeth and her clenched fist shaking.  
  
"Umm." Kayura wasn't sure if she should tell him her real name or not. He seemed nice enough, but still..  
  
"Hey!!! Are ya' gonna answer his question or not!?" Cesia asked aggravated.  
  
"My name is..Kayura." she answered hesitantly. Lykoulen nodded understanding. She didn't trust him yet.  
  
"All right. You look tired I'll ask you more questions tomorrow." Lykoulen said kindly with a smile. He looked over at Cesia. "Could you pleasa take Kayura-san to one of the guest rooms? After that you're welcome to go find Rath or Zoma." Lykoulen said with a wink. Cesia got an evil grin on her face and gestured Kayura toward her.  
  
"Come on!" Once they left the room they heard Tetheus, Alfeegi, and Ruwalk still lecturing Rath."  
  
"...It is your duty as the Dragon knight of fi-"  
  
"ZZZZzzzzzzz.....-_-ZZZZZZzzzzzzz"  
  
"RATH!!!! WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Huh? What?" mumbled Rath's sleepy voice. Kayura and Cesia stifled their laughter from what they heard as they went toward the guest rooms.  
  
"Okay this it! You're lucky Lord Lykoulen is such a nice guy. Most lords would've thought you as a demon spy or something and executed you right on the spot!" Cesia said. Kayura laughed nervously at that as she walked in her temporary room. "This is where you'll be staying for as long as you're here." Cesia said as she went toward the main hallway where Rath was still being lectured (Poor guy). 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Knights OR Ronin warriors. This goes for the rest of the story.  
  
A/N: wow, I got three reviews on one day demanding for this story to become "alive" again. Well, like I said, Reviews are great inspiration!^_^ So, here's the next chapter. R&R, thanks!!  
  
/blah/ = fire's post it notes.  
  
"..Excuse me, Ms. Kayura, the Lord Lykoulen wishes to see you now." A maid timidly said as they bowed to her. Kayura groggily got out of bead and waved her hands dismissively at the maid.  
  
"Ok, I'll be there.soon." She mumbled. The maid nodded and left to relay the message to Lykoulen, "Ugh, It wasn't a bad dream after all..Rajura, if this is your bad idea of ajoke, stop it right now." She muttered. She waited for a few minutes, but nothing happened, "Damn..."  
  
"Ow..ow..ow...OW!!!" Rath yelped as Cesia continued to whack him with a broom while he unsuccessfully tried to run away.  
  
"Stay still, Rath!! I'm gonna kick your ass!" She exclaimed. Fire and Zoma just watched in amusement from the sidelines.  
  
/ Do you think master will live?/ Fire asked. Zoma shrugged.  
  
"Probably not, Cesia's beating him up pretty badly." He mused.  
  
".Uh..What's going on?" A female voice asked. Fire and Zome turned their heads and we're surprised to see a woman with a golden staff looking at them nervously. Fire, immediately recognized her while Cesia and Rath were to busy to notice her.  
  
/Hey!! It's that weird lady!!/ Zoma looked at Fire oddly.  
  
"Weird lady?..OH!! you're the lady Lord Lykoulen wants to see,right?" Zoma exclaimed as he pointed at her. Cesia and Rath immediately stopped what they were doing at looked at a now very nervous Kayura.  
  
".Why haven't you seen the Dragon Lord yet?" Cesia asked with her hands on her hip while Rath quietly and nervously backed away from her. Kayura just arched her eyebrows at her.  
  
"I'm lost, besides, how did you know?" She asked curiously. To their surprise, Zoma answered this question.  
  
"Easy, because Cesia's a fortuneteller!" He exclaimed with a big goofy grin on his face. Cesia just nodded in affirmation while Rath continued to try and escape Cesia's wrath.(No pun intended.)  
  
"Oh,.I see, If you don't mind me asking, where IS the place I met Lykoulen before?" Kayura asked.  
  
".Down the hall, go through the first hallway the the left, and keep on going straight, it'll lead to the throne room. And, it's LORD Lykoulen, not Lykoulen." Cesia explained. Kayura nodded and left while Cesia glared at Rath.  
  
".Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"..Shit." Kayura stopped in her tracks as she heard a two "battle cries" coming from where she just came from.  
  
".I don't wanna know." She muttered as she continued on. Finally, she made it. She saw a man with short blond hair and glasses giving a report to Lykoulen while 3 other men watched. Occasionally adding their own comments. After awhile, she hesitantly cleared her throat to get their attention. They all looked up in surprise towards her.  
  
".Oh, you're here." Lykoulen said with a smile. Then, he turned to Kai-stern, "Excuse me, Kai-stern, but I must speak with this woman. Could you please stay here for a minute, it will only take a second." He said. Kai-Stern bowed to Lykoulen.  
  
"Of course, your Highness. It's no big deal." Kai-stern formally said, then he walked towards the other three Dragon officers. Kayura nervously walked up to the throne.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't hurt you, honest. I just need you to answer a few questions. Then, you're free to go." He said. She just continued to stoically stand in front of him. Tetheus walked up and went beside Lykoulen while Queen Raseleane just smile reassuringly to the tense Kayura.  
  
"I will be asking most of the questions." Tetheus coldly stated, "Where did you come from? We have no knowledge of any tribe that carries around such a strange staff."  
  
"...it's a shakujo. And why should I tell you where I come from?" She asked suspiciously. He just eyed her coldly.  
  
".miss Kayura, please understand, the questions being asked are for the safety of this kingdom. Nothing else. Wherever you come from, it will not be danger. We have no wish to conquer anything or anywhere." Lykoulen said. She looked at him, while he just gave her a weak smile.  
  
"..I come from..another world. That is all I'm saying." She said. Tetheus looked at Lord and Queen questioningly. They both nodded.  
  
"Ok then, that's find. Next question, how do you know that demon?"  
  
"...He threatened where I came from." She answered.  
  
"..what is that staff used for?"  
  
"I told you, it's a shakujo. It's used for banishing evil spirits and demons. As well as aiding those who fight against them."  
  
"...Last question, how did you get here?" Tetheus finished. Kayura bit her lip, unsure of what to say.  
  
"..I don't know how I got here. I was...lounging around waiting for some people, when the Shakujo's rings started to ring together. The next I knew.I was here." She explained. Everyone in the room stayed silent.  
  
".I have a question, if you don't mind, Lord Lykoulen." Kai-Stern said. He nodded for him to go on while Kayura eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"Rath, told me you mentioned something called 'ronins'. What are they?" He asked. Her eyes widened in surprised.  
  
"The ronins?! Umm.well..they are the ones who defeated Arago." She nervously explained.  
  
"Yes, yes, we know that. But WHAT are they? Not what did they do." Kai-Stern said.  
  
"..they are.a group of young warriors sworn to protect our world." She said simply, "I will delve no deeper on the subject."  
  
".Alright then. You are free to go, or you may stay, if you wish. I'm afraid, we do not not how to take you back to.your world, but, I thankyou for trusting us enough to tell us. You have been a great help." Lykoulen said. She let out the breath she was subconsciously holding and bowed respectfully.  
  
".Thankyou. If you do not mind, I wish to stay here. Atleast, until I find a way home." She said. Lykoulen nodded while Queen Raseleane grinned at her. Then, she hopped out of her throne seat.  
  
"Come, I'll show you around the castle. It'll be fun. It has been a while since I've had another woman come visit." She said happily. Kayura just sweat dropped, but followed the happy Queen through the halls of the Dragon castle.  
  
"Damnit!! Where IS she?!" Rajura seethed as he grumpily sat on the couch in Nasuti's house.  
  
"Oh, calm down you guys. I'm sure she's fine. Maybe some last minute thing popped up, and she had to leave." Nasuti suggested hopefully as she came out of the kitchen with some drinks. Everyone gladly accepted the drinks and thanked her.  
  
"But, Kayura would not do that without leaving ATLEAST a note!" Nazaa sighed.  
  
"Well, I did feel some kind of.disturbance in the air while I was TRYING to meditate there, but I lost it when Shu threw that pillow at me telling me to 'get off ym lazy ass and help.'" Muttered Seiji as he pointedly looked at a sheepish Shu.  
  
".Well, I thought you were sleeping! Give me a break, you blond haired Cyclops!" Shu defensively said.  
  
"Well, whatever happened to her we have to keep on looking." Ryo said. Everyone nodded, a fierce determination burning in their eyes.  
  
"..But first, let's get some sleep." Touma suggested. ¬_¬ Everyone looked at Touma in disbelief.  
  
"Geez, is sleep all you ever think about?" muttered Anubis. The blue haired warrior shrugged.  
  
"Nope, there's food too, but I'm not hungery. Sides, it's late. Staying up all night thinking about it won't do us anygood, right? Besides, one of us might get some mystical dream that gives a clue." Touma explained. Everyone grudgingly agreed and went to bed. The 3 warlords shared a room with each other, because well,..there was only one guest room left, and each of the ronins shared rooms already..well, if you count Ryo sharing a room with Byauken.(That's Ryo's tiger's name, right?)  
  
A/N: yeah I know, crappy ending. Anyways, R&r, thanks!! 


End file.
